Mile High Revelations
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Sequel to the M rated story Mile High Adventure...I do not own Criminal Minds...The teams reaction to JJ/Rossi


AUTHOR'S NOTE: AT THE BEHEST OF THE READERS, HERE IS A SEQUEL TO THE MILE HIGH ADVENTURE (RATED M)…YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT FIRST TO UNDERSTAND! HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

AND, AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.

Keeping his eyes closed, Hotch waited until he heard David Rossi close the lavatory door before he opened his eyes and grinned. A true honest to god grin. His old friend had been walking around panting after the tiny blonde media analyst for days. Hotch knew they were involved in a relationship and it also was no great shock to him that his professional media analyst would have enacted ironclad rules regarding their relationship. And, it appeared that one of her very strict rules was that there would be no romantic relations while on cases. David Rossi, his friend and mentor, had spent four days in hell…and making everyone else's life a living hell as well. Evidently, Rossi had convinced the woman that he seemed to love that his dry spell was about to end.

Shifting a little in his seat at the soft sighs he heard coming from the direction of the tiny bathroom, his eyes found Emily Prentiss staring back at him with a wicked grin. Grinning she whispered, "Well, I'd say it's about time. Those two have been dancing around each other for months. Trying so very hard to keep us from knowing anything."

"I think that was more JJ's idea than Dave's," Hotch murmured.

"Considering he gets a hard on every time she bends over, I'd say that you're right," Emily whispered back wickedly, eyes drawn to the bathroom door as they heard JJ moan softly. "He must be good."

"Hell, I'm just glad that they decided to take their little adventure behind a closed albeit thin door! Although, I wouldn't have really been surprised if Dave shouted the news through the plane," Hotch laughed.

"Are you kidding, didn't you hear him whisper to her that she could either get up and go to the bathroom or he was gonna do her right there in the plane seat," Emily laughed. "Thing is, I think the man was serious." Hearing a muffled bang against the wall and a muffled "Fuck." "Sounds like fuck is exactly what the poor man is trying to do in that little bathroom. Talk about flying high."

"I don't think they could get much higher," Hotch whispered, as Dave's groan carried through the cabin. "Damn, you'd think it had been months instead of four lousy days for them."

"Maybe she's addictive," Emily smiled. Hearing another of JJ's lusty moans, Emily shifted uncomfortably before looking up at the stoic man beside her. "So, Hotch, have YOU ever joined the mile high club?"

About to answer her, Hotch heard JJ clearly moan and say, "God, Dave, yes! Right there!"

Grinning at Emily, the answer to your question is, "Not yet. You?"

Hearing Dave's harsh growl, Emily smiled wickedly, "Me either…although from the sound of it, it might prove to be rather rewarding."

Staring into her dark eyes, Hotch nodded, "It just might at that Agent Prentiss."

Morgan's eyes opened slowly and took in the fact that Hotch and Emily appeared to be in a deep serious conversation. Removing his earphones, he asked, "What's up, guys? Tell me we didn't catch another case already!"

Shaking her head, Emily grinned at him as another muffled moan traveled the length of the cabin.

Noticing the absence of two of their key team players, Morgan furrowed his eyebrows as he asked, "Where are JJ and Rossi? Don't tell me that you pushed them out without parachutes. I'm not saying Dave doesn't deserve it after the past few days, but JJ deserves better."

At that statement, all three pairs of arms turned toward the muffled yell coming from the bathroom. Eyes widening, Morgan grinned as he turned back to face Emily and Hotch. "Well, well, well, did our two little lovebirds finally let their guard down long enough to find some quick relief - in the back of our plane no less! Damn, I figured JJ'd keep him panting until they got home."

Arching an eyebrow, Hotch asked, "So, you knew too, huh?"

"Shit, man, Dave gets a stiffy anytime our girl walks in the room. Growls like a bear anytime any man but one of us get too close. Yeah…of course I did, man!"

"So Garcia told ya, huh?" Emily laughed.

Putting a hand to his heart, Morgan tried to look wounded. "That hurts, Em. I am a paid professional profiler with the same qualifications as you. Are you implying that I couldn't read the signs in front of me?" Hearing the activity in the bathroom kick in to high gear, grunts and moans increasing, all three nearly laughed aloud.

"What I am saying is that you know as well as I do that Penelope Garcia sees more, hears more and knows more than everyone on this team put together!" Emily snarked.

As if by magic, the computer screen filled with the smiling face of Penelope Garcia. "Hello, Crime Fighters! Why exactly are you all awake, by the way?"

"Well most of us have been awakened by some activities going on at the back of the cabin in the lavatory. Reid, however, is still sound asleep."

Craning her neck, Garcia asked, "Where's my Gum Drop and Agent Rossi? Off sleeping in a corner or something."

"Or something," Em snarked.

Eyes widening, "You don't mean-"

"Oh yeah, Baby Girl, we are being treated to the sound effects of a porno out here while they get it on in the bathroom!" Morgan said, his explanation punctuated by a deep groan from David Rossi.

"Was there something you needed from JJ?" Hotch asked a shocked Garcia.

Nodding with wide eyes and fighting laughter at the high pitched squeal they all heard from the direction of the lavatory, Garcia informed them, "Director Strauss has requested that JJ assist the Cyber Crimes unit in establishing their own press department. She wants her prepared to start interviewing candidates next week. and she wanted JJ to be prepared to review resumes as soon as she lands. I'd offer to email the information but it sounds like she might be a bit occupied."

Stirring, Reid mumbled sleepily, "Is that Garcia that I hear? When did she get on the plane with us?"

"It's time to join the land of the living again, Reid," Emily told the younger man gently.

"Yeah, dude, you're missing a hell of a floor show!" Morgan snarked.

Stretching in his seat, Reid heard a particularly loud female moan. Looking around quickly, asking, "What was that? It sounds like JJ! Is she okay?"

"I'd say she's better than okay, right about now," Emily stated confidently.

"She sounds sick!" Reid said worriedly, beginning to rise.

Grabbing his arm, Hotch pulled the young doctor back into his seat. "JJ is fine, Reid!"

His words were of course belied by the shrill scream emanating from the bathroom.

"That doesn't sound fine!" Reid argued, now hearing a masculine raw groan.

"Oh my God! Are those sounds JJ and Rossi?" Garcia asked with a wickedly shocked smile over the computer.

"JJ and Rossi?" Reid asked, confused.

Grinning at the computer screen, Morgan smirked. "Took you long enough, Baby Girl! You slowing down in your old age?"

"Hey, my Chocolate God of Thunder, I was the one that gave YOU the heads-up on their not-so-secret relationship, if I remember. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in the dark!"

Looking around at the faces surrounding him, Reid shook his head in dismay. "You mean those noises are JJ and Rossi? You guys are joking, right?"

In answer, the entire team heard the muffled shriek and deep voice of Agent Rossi saying, "God yes, Baby!" emanating through the cabin.

"Still have any doubts, Dr. Reid?" Emily asked, raising a brow.

Two bright spots of color appearing on either cheek, Reid stammered, "They aren't…Are they…It's too small a space!"

"Never to small man," Morgan assured the younger kid.

"My little Hershey's kiss, I think you're going to need to give our resident genius "the talk" soon," Garcia advised. "He's gonna need some help understanding this."

"I don't need any help. From the sound of it…somebody just got REALLY happy!" Emily said, flashing Hotch a wicked smile.

Suddenly the cabin was filled with silence as Garcia whispered, "That's my cue to sign off, somebody pass my message to JJ. In fact, tell her to call me, IMMEDIATELY!"

"What do we do now, guys? Pretend we were all still sleeping?" Em asked.

"Hey, if those two were big enough to do what they just did, they they're big enough to face the music," Morgan argued grinning.

"I don't want to face the music or have the music face me!" Reid said, shaking his head violently.

Hearing the door click open, all four sets of eyes turned to stare at the two rosy cheeked, much more relaxed individuals walking out of the lavatory.

"Oh my God," JJ gasped, embarrassed.

Unperturbed, David shrugged. "She said yes. So put your eyes back in your head…that was us…celebrating our engagement."

"Well, it was certainly a memorable way to announce it," Hotch replied dryly as the rest of the team laughed.

THE END


End file.
